Living A Lie
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: -ON HIATUS- It's been five years since the 'New Marauders' graduated from Hogwarts. When James gets a letter from a muggle he met the summer he graduated, and hadn't heard from since, Jacklyn Finch-Fletchley, he suddenly finds his life nothing but a web full of lies
1. The Summer

**The long awaited Sequel to Insanity with a D - Living a Lie! You won't believe how long this has been sitting, three-quarters finished.**

* * *

Jacklyn walked off the train, and glanced around the train station. Her glossy dark brown curls bounced around her shoulders as she looked for what she knew would not be there. She simply shook her head and headed for the parking lot, instead looking for the limousine that would be waiting for her in place of her parents.

"Sorry," A black haired boy apologized for bumping into her with a small grin before getting pulled along by a red haired girl.

"Fred, Dell, wait up, James is way behind," The red head called and soon another red head appeared beside her, in the form of a boy that time, along with a blond.

"What's he doing, flirting with every girl he sees?" The blond asked rolling her eyes, and Jacklyn couldn't help but chuckle at the comment before realizing she was eavesdropping and moving along.

"Sorry," She was once more bumped into by a boy – black haired also, but that one stayed long enough to hear her reply. Jacklyn's brown eyes rose to meet green ones.

"It's OK," Jacklyn said, and he was able to give her a half smile before a call caught his attention.

"James! Hurry up, we don't have all day," The black haired boy she'd run into earlier was speaking, and the female red head was looking rather impatient.

"OK, OK, I'm coming," The boy, James apparently, said, and gave her another half smile before catching up with the group who left laughing and joking. Jacklyn watched as they went, wishing she had a group of friends as close as that before sighing and once more looking for the limo.

* * *

Jacklyn laid out a beach towel on the sand in front of her family's summer house by the beach, before laying down on it, placing the buds of her earphones in her ears and pressing play. She cast a glance over at the only beach house close to hers, and saw that someone had in fact rented it. The Tennesseans always had trouble renting it for some reason.

Jacklyn picked up her book and opened up her book to where she left off, relaxing back. She usually wasn't so happy, but she had the thought that her uncle would be visiting later that day, and that cheered her up and made her forget the fact that once again her parents would not be able to make it that year.

Soon the people renting the beach house next door came out and started playing volleyball. When Jacklyn looked over and cast them a glance she was shocked to see they were in fact the group of people she'd seen at the train station. What were the odds? It seemed the groups were divvied up so that the red head girl and first boy she'd run into were on the same team, while the red head male and blond girl were on the same team, while the second boy – James if what she'd heard was correct – was playing referee.

Jacklyn watched for a few seconds and easily was able to tell two things. First, the two red heads were siblings, as for twins, she wasn't sure, but that was obvious. Second, the ones that were on the same teams were dating; by the way they were acting she was pretty sure.

Jacklyn watched for a few minutes and suddenly the one refereeing looked her way and caught her eye. She blushed for having been spying and quickly looked away.

It wasn't long before a shadow covered her light and she looked up to see the boy that had caught her spying standing above her. She glanced to see the other four in the water, the boys each having their own girlfriends on their shoulders.

Jacklyn slowly took the ear buds out of her ears and looked up at him again. "Yes?" She asked.

"You're the one I ran into on the platform, aren't you?" He asked, and her cheeks going a slight shade darker she nodded her head and he sat down beside her.

"Your friend ran into me before you," She added unsure why. He just let out a little laugh.

"Let me guess, Roxanne? I mean the red head girl?" He said looking at her with a slight smile. Jacklyn shook her head though a slight smile formed on her face.

"The one she was dragging along," She said, making him laugh even more.

"I'm James Potter. The reds are Fred and Roxanne Weasley, they're my cousins. The one who ran into you is Tyler Finnigan, and the blond is Dell Dursley, well her full names Adele, but she hates that name, she's my third cousin. Other side of the family then Fred, as the two clearly tell anybody who asks, so they are in no way related." James said pointing them out as he said their names, before holding out his hand to her.

"Jacklyn Finch-Fletchley, but most call me Jackie," Jackie said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Finch-Fletchley?" James said as though he recognized that name.

"You might of heard it; my parents own this big company," Jackie said, not seeming too happy about that fact.

"Oh, well, you want to come over? It's got to get lonely over here by yourself, and well," James pointed at the four, "Used to be the four of us, everybody expected Dell and Fred to get together. But when Tyler got together with Fred's younger sister, well if Dell hadn't been there Tyler wouldn't be with us today, after all, catching your best friend kissing your little sister, even if only by a year, in a shed isn't the best." Jackie had to giggle.

"I would, but my Uncle Justin is coming over later, and I barely ever get to see him, he and my dad don't get along very well," Jackie said with a sigh before smiling again. "He should be here soon. Maybe I can meet your other friends later?" James nodded but he was once more looking at her oddly. Jackie just shook it away and began to gather her stuff up, giving him the cue to walk away.

Just before she went inside she saw him walk inside with the others, and give her one last glance. Jackie smiled and waved. The wave was return, but the smile wasn't.

* * *

"Finch-Fletchley?" Tyler asked surprised at what James said as he dried his hair. "She's got to be related to them, I mean, that last name isn't the most common."

"Really, because there is a muggle company one by the Finch-Fletchley's," Dell, being muggle born, said. "I never really thought about it much till now."

"Well, she did say her parents owned a big company, and that's why I might know her last name," James said, calming down. "Plus, she seemed pretty muggle. Anyways, don't you think if she knew the wizarding world she would at least recognise the name Potter?"

"I guess so," Roxanne said not so sure. "But the Finch-Fletchley's father is muggle born." When they all looked at her wondering how she knew that, having expected Tyler if anybody to bring that up, his mother having been friends with him. "Lysander's girlfriend," She replied and they all nodded in understanding.

"Did she say anything else James?" Fred asked looking at his best friend. "Of importance," He quickly added.

"Umm...oh! She mentioned her Uncle Justin was coming, and that she doesn't get to see him a lot because he and her father don't get along." James said making all eyes turn to Tyler.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, muggle born," Tyler said with a sigh making them all realize she was related to wizards.

"What are the chances?" Dell asked, shaking her head.

"How much do you want to bet her Uncle's going to come over here as soon as she mentions her neighbour's names," Roxanne said and they all nodded. A knock on the door two hours later proved them right.

"We were expecting you," Tyler said as he opened the door to a close friend of his mothers.

"Yes, I guess Finch-Fletchley isn't really the most common last name, is it?" Justin said as he was allowed into the rented beach house. "So, why'd you rent this place anyways?"

"We graduated this year," James said with a shrug but a cough from Roxanne made him add, "And Roxanne was invited along for obvious reasons."

"I'm still against that," Fred said, earning him a smack over the head from not Roxanne but Dell.

"Get over it; your little sister is dating your best friend." Roxanne smiled at Dell in thanks.

"Anyways, encase you haven't already guessed, Lyn doesn't know anything about magic," Justin said earning him confused looks from the others. "Oh yes, sorry, she goes by Jackie, I'm the only one that calls her Lyn."

"Ya, I figured as much after my conversation with her," James submitted.

"Yes, my brother wished neither she nor his wife, or anybody in his family knew a thing about magic. Jacklyn thinks me to be just a single man that travels a lot, and that's the reason I don't see her a lot, not because I had to fight against my brother to see her to begin with." Justin said with a sigh and a shrug. Dell gave him an understanding look – she hadn't seen her grandparents since she was fourteen, and really wasn't expecting to see them anytime soon.

"Anyways, just be careful around her, OK?" Justin said, and the five of them nodded.

"Of course," Tyler said as Justin left with a smile, never imagining what was to come.

* * *

"So, goodbye," Jackie said as she stood with James, a few feet from the road where his friends waited for him in a car. Summer was finally coming to a close, and in a few days time Jackie herself would be heading off to her parents University to learn the ropes of business so she could one day take up her parents company, something she wasn't looking forward to, to say the least.

"Ya," James said playing with a loose strand of thread. It had been a great summer – he'd been expected to be left out a lot, with the two 'couples', but with Jackie it was fun, and he had a feeling he knew a lot more about muggles then either Tyler or Fred had learned in muggle studies. Not one of the five of them had let anything slip about the magical world, and had even managed to cover up their little knowledge on the muggle world (though Dell had covered for most of that).

James turned to leave before hesitating as he quickly pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jackie. She looked at him confused before looking down at the piece of paper to see it to be an address. She looked back up at him, confusion still clear on her face.

"If you ever need something, just...send me a letter to that address," James said quickly, not quite sure what he meant by that, or what he meant by _ever_, only knowing that if the letter had his name on it, it would find him, and even if she went to the address, his parents weren't planning on moving anytime in the future, so she'd still reach him eventually.

"OK..." Jackie said slowly looking up at him with her head cocked to the side.

James hesitated for one more second, before giving her a quick hug, whispering "Bye," once more, and getting into the car with his friends. As Dell drove off (the most reliable of them to do so) James looked back to see Jackie waving slightly as she looked down at the address in her hand.

"You like her," James looked up startled to see Fred looking back at him from the passenger seat. Dell glanced up into the rear view mirror for a second before looking quickly back at the road.

"What makes you say that?" James asked ignoring the looks he was getting from Tyler and Roxanne.

"We just spent a whole summer with her – you in particular – and you didn't flirt with her once. The only person you don't flirt with is relatives."

"Doesn't that mean I don't like her?" James said, not getting Fred's supposed logic. Everybody else in the car rolled their eyes, while Tyler even sighed.

"That means you put her above flirting – only other time you did that was the girl we fought over when we were nine," Fred said, and James couldn't help but laugh at that memory.

"I've never heard that story, what happened to that?" Dell asked amused while Tyler and Roxanne snickered in the back.

"She was fifteen," Fred said with a smirk, causing Dell to snort. "My point is, though, you like her."

"It doesn't matter," James said with a shrug, not admitting to it, but not denying it either, not really sure about it himself. "I'll probably never see her again anyways." Nobody could find anything to say to that, so they all just fell into a silence.

In later years, James couldn't believe how wrong he was.

* * *

**And there you go! I can't promise how quickly this will get updated...anybody who has read my work will know that I'm not the quickest updater in the world, though I try...in spirts...oh, and if you're wondering what my idea of Jacklyn is, just look at my profile, there should be a link.**

**-Ley**


	2. The Letter

"Hey James," Tyler said, plopping himself down on a seat in James rather small Auror stall. James looked up at him annoyed, though almost expectantly as he glanced at the time. One o'clock – right on time.

"Don't you actually have a _job_ in this place," James said as he dipped his quill in ink and continued to fill out paperwork. Tyler just scowled at him as he fidgeted with his sleeve, his eyes continuously glancing at the clock. They both sat in silence, as though waiting for something. Then, just as the clock struck one-o-five Tyler jumped and James didn't even have to ask why, knowing it was because of the burning of his two way mirror in his pocket. He did it every time.

"Why don't you just leave it at home if you aren't going to answer it?" James asked tiredly, having gone through these events almost every day. Tyler just looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Because she would know, I'm not stupid," Tyler said rolling his eyes as he ignored the mirror in his pocket that he was being called on.

"If you don't want to be with her, why don't you just break it off with her?" James sighed, surprised himself to be the one suggesting it, Roxanne _was_ his cousin after all, but he was getting sick and tired of all their fights, and helping Dell stopping Fred from murdering Tyler.

"Because I don't want to," Tyler said, putting his head in his hands, obviously having had this conversation with Dell a few times already. "I love her, I really do, I just can't figure out what's got her knickers in such a twist, and I'm tired of it all."

James sighed as he scratched something out, before saying in annoyed tone, "Well, why can't you go bug Dell about it for once? Why do you always have to come to me when she calls?"

Tyler snorted. "Last time I did that she threatened to erase all my memory so I wouldn't even remember my own name – seriously, whoever gave her the job as an Oblivator was stupid, they just made it legal for her to threaten people with something," Tyler shook his head.

James sighed as he continued to write. It had been five years since that day on the beach, and much had happened since then. James had somehow survived the two years of Auror training and officially become an Auror – and he was glad that being the Head Auror's son hadn't affected anything in the least. Dell had finally decided she wanted to become an Oblivator – for what reason nobody knew, but she was, and Tyler had gotten a job in the Department of Mysteries, as he always wanted to, while Fred had started up at his family's business – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Obviously, not everything was good, though. Roxanne had always been a bit of a wild card, and she'd had no idea what she wanted to do when she graduated. For the first few months everything had been fine between her and Tyler, she had been made godmother to Lucy's daughter alongside Lysander. Why? Because when the little girl was born in late September the father was finally found out to be Lorcan...and that the two had been holding a bit of a secret for a while.

Only a few months later, however, Roxanne disappeared without a word, only sending letters back to tell she was travelling the world. Roxanne had arrived back a year and a half previous, and after a slightly awkward conversation, had gotten back together with Tyler. They'd moved in together about a year ago, and barely a month after that, the fighting started. Now they were practically avoiding each other half the time. It was easier since Roxanne had started working at her families joke shop in Hogsmead, after Tyler yelled at her once why didn't she get a job, and since she still didn't know quite what she wanted to do, she landed there, telling her parents to pay her like any other normal worker.

"Well, can you crash on somebody else's couch tonight beside's mine? You practically live at my house now – why can't you crash at Fred and Dell's?" James asked but even he knew it was stupid before he said it.

"Are you kidding me? Fred would murder me if I tried that. Plus, I'd rather not witness all that newlywed stuff up close, thank you very much. I mean – they've been married a year!" Tyler rolled his eyes as he rested his head on his arms that were crossed on James desk.

Ah, yes, Dell was now a Weasley, Dell and Fred had gotten married just a year previous, but the way they still acted sometimes, you'd think it was just yesterday, as Tyler had pointed out.

"Hey, James," James looked up to see his dad standing in his 'doorway', holding an enveloped letter. "The mailman brought this to our house this morning – didn't even know he knew our address to tell you the truth, anyways, it's for you." He passed him the envelope, and James took it with interest, Tyler even looked up with interest.

It was defiantly a muggle letter – a crisp envelope, with a stamp in the corner, the name and address written on the front, and the return address written in the corner on the back (which seemed to be a Hospital if James read it correctly).

"You know who it's from," James looked up at his dad, knowing he was probably thinking what muggle would James give his address to when he was a kid that would write to him now, and James shrugged, but froze mid shrug as he remembered a warm summer evening when he handed a girl his address and saying the words _'if you ever need something'_.

"Maybe," James murmured in surprise as he looked at the return address again before tearing the letter open, not really sure she'd write to him so many years later, but who else could it be?

_James,_

_You probably don't remember me, it's been five years since we last saw each other, and I doubt this is even your address anymore, but I didn't know what else to do. You're probably thinking this is the most stupidest thing in the world, but after all the things I've done over the last few years, it doesn't even come close._

_I need your help – they won't let me out of the hospital unless I'm with somebody, and I didn't know who else to call. I wouldn't dare call my parents – I don't even know if they'd come after what I've done, they'd probably just say I deserved it since I didn't listen to them. I should call my Uncle – but I couldn't stand facing his disappointed look. Sad thing is, that's all I had to call on – the few friends I had I lost over these past few years. Then I remembered what you said to me all those years ago – I never understood what you meant by it then, but I need something James, I need your help._

_I'm at the Wansbeck General Hospital in Ashington, Northumberland. If you cannot remember who I am, or won't come, because this is pretty stupid, just send me a letter telling me so I know I need to call on my Uncle to get out._

_Please,_

_Jackie_

James starred at the signature at the bottom for a couple of minutes, and then barely noticing Tyler or his father, he muttered, "I've got to go," And left without another word.

As surprised as he was to hear from her after so many years, and worried about what had happened for her to send such an urgent letter to someone she'd only known for a summer, James couldn't help but be excited to see her again.

* * *

**Ohhh...where's Jackie? What's she gotten herself into? I know...and wouldn't you like to! Hehe, sorry, I just had to do that :D More reviews might make the next chapter come quicker...**

**OK, that was a bit of a lie, I haven't even started writing the next chapter (even though I have it all planned out in my head), and I'm _really_ busy next week in school, I have two BIG projects due PLUS the first part of the 7th Harry Potter movie comes out! -squeals- Who's excited? I know I am! Anyways, I'm going to try not to take as long on this story as the last, especially since I have it so muh more better planned out (you wouldn't BELIEVE how side tracked I got in Insanity With A D, ended up totally different then I planned...but since this A/N is getting a bit long & I'm supposed to be in bed, I'll tell you how it was supposed to go in my next chapter) so hopefully I won't have like a...something month hiautus. Speaking of...-looks at 'The World as a Circus'- I should probably take another look at that...I'm pretty sure it was almost done when I did that to it, but I kind of got lost on where I was heading...hmmmmm...**

**Anyways, way too long A/N!**

**-Ley**


	3. The Story

James opened his eyes as he felt the cool breeze pass over his face. He looked up to see a small building in front of him with the words _Wansbeck General Hospital_ written across it. He was at the right place.

James walked in, smoothing down his clothes, glad he grew up with a muggle born best friend, a dad who grew up with muggles, muggle born aunt, and an actual muggle aunt, so he knew how to dress the part of a muggle. Fitting in – that was slightly harder. But if his aunt Audrey had fit in amongst their wizarding family for all these years, he'd be able to pull it off – right?

James walked up to the reception desk, fiddling with his sleeve as he bit his lip, his eyes darting around the slightly shabby interior before focusing on the girl at the desk. A red head – figured.

"Jacklyn Finch-Fletchley?" James asked more than said as he waited there nervously, the girl raising her eyebrows slightly at the name. He had to admit, it was a slightly odd last name – and apparently pretty big amongst the muggle world, if Dell was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone by that name here," The red head that was named Angela if he read her name tag (that hit a bit too close to home…) was looking at him suspiciously.

James eyebrows creased as he looked at her. That didn't make any sense – this was the right place, he knew it, he'd read her letter over a few times to make sure he didn't mess it up. Then it hit him. It had been five years since he had seen Jackie – how many things had happened in his life since then? He'd thought that two years of Auror training would be long when he left the beach that day – and he'd finished that three years ago! How many people did he know that had gotten married in the five years since he'd graduated – had children even?

"How about a Jacklyn? Dark brown hair, brown eyes…" James trailed off as the girl continued to eye him suspiciously. Jackie really should have warned him that she had a different last name.

"A Jacklyn Bennett is located in room 234," The receptionist finally said without even having to look at the computer. She knew who he was talking about from the minute he said Jacklyn, should he have suspected anything less from a red head?

James turned and headed down the hall, following the maps that easily lead him to where the room was located. The door was open slightly and a nurse in her later years was walking out.

"What do you want," The nurse said, her eyes narrowing. The people around here weren't very nice were they? Weren't people at hospitals supposed to be all nice and everything, even though everybody was terrified of the place? James shook his head to clear his head and concentrated on the person in front of him.

"I'm looking for Jacklyn F-Bennett," James said, reminding himself that she had a different last name. _Married_, swam across his mind.

"What do you want with Mrs. Bennett? Who are you?" A doctor asked as she exited the room behind the nurse, leaving the door slightly more open, though James could only see the end of a hospital bed.

Before James could reply to the doctor a voice that James recognized issued from the room. "James?" The two doctors looked behind them with surprised and worried looks and a few seconds later Jacklyn appeared behind them. James couldn't help but gasp.

If he hadn't known it was Jackie he doubt he would have recognized her, and it wasn't because her appearance had changed considerably in the last five years. If it wasn't for the fact that she looked like she'd been dropped from the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts then run over by a herd of Hippogriffs, he had a feeling she wouldn't like a single bit different.

"Wh-what happened?" James asked the shock written clearly across his face. Whatever reason the people had had before for being suspicious and impolite, it disappeared with that sentence as they gave him a look of approval and stepped aside for him to enter.

"Call us when you wish to leave, we need a few papers for you to sign," The doctor said before both she and the nurse left.

"Sorry about that," Jackie whispered as she went and sat back down on the bed, avoiding James eye. James just starred at her, taking everything in.

Jacklyn's left hand was in a cast, while she had bandages around her right ankle. The whole right side of her face was swollen and bruised, and she also sported a black eye. Not to add in the fact that every exposed piece of skin he could see – her arms, legs, collarbone – held numerous bruises. By the way she was walking, it also looked like she had a few broken ribs too – cracked at least.

"What happened, Jackie?" James asked as he sat down beside her. He saw a smile flicker across her face as he called her Jackie before she winced, the action seeming to have hurt.

"I messed up...it's a very long story," Jackie said with a sigh as she played with a loose strand of hair, the rest held back in a ponytail.

"I've got the time," James said leaning back and propping his feet up on the bed. Jackie laughed.

"You haven't changed, have you? How are Fred and Roxanne? Are Fred and Dell still together? How about Roxanne and Tyler..."James couldn't help but laugh at the eager look on her face, easily seeing the Jackie he remembered underneath the bruised girl that sat in front of him.

"If I tell you do you promise to tell me what happened to you?" Jackie nodded silently and a smile flashed across James face. "Well, Dell and Fred got married about a year ago..." James got cut off as Jackie squealed.

"Really," She asked, her eyes alight, and James nodded with a laugh.

"It's not like nobody expected anything different," He said, rolling his eyes.

"How about Tyler and Roxanne? They were so cute together..." Jackie trailed off at the expression that crossed James face. "What, what happened?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated. I'm sure you got a good idea of what Roxanne was like, right?" James asked and Jackie nodded. "Ya, well she screwed up a bit. Not that Tyler's doing much better. They do nothing but argue now a-days. Everybody can tell they still love each other, which is why they won't call it quits, but nobody knows what the problem is..." James sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That sucks," Jackie said seeming seriously upset that things weren't going right with them. James just shrugged and sighed before fixating her with a look.

"Now talk," He said, his arms crossed as he let his legs drop from the bed and he leaned forward. Jackie sighed as she starred at her hands.

"I guess it all started when I met _him_," Jackie started and James couldn't help but lean forward more, propping his elbows up on the bed. This him must be the reason her last name was currently Bennett and not Finch-Fletchley. "He was polite and endearing, and oh so charming. I was smitten."

Jackie sighed again as she started drawing on the bed with her finger. "When he proposed to me, I hesitated. It was so quick; we'd only known each other for a couple of months. When I told my parents...they forbid me to. He was nothing like the guy they had planned for me to marry, and that's what made me say yes. I was tired of listening to my parents, doing what they wanted me to. I wanted out; even if it meant giving up the advantages of the rich life – I'd never cared about that anyway."

"We eloped, got married in Paris. When we got back and I told my Uncle – that look of disappointment he gave me, it killed me. He told me that it was my choice and he just hoped that I had made the right one. That was the last time I saw him – two years ago. The last time I saw any of my family, anybody I'd known. My parents had disowned me, you see, for what I'd done. It was so old fashioned I'd laughed at the time," Jackie shook her head as tears began running down her face.

"I'd always thought that I was a smart person, but after the first night at his home as Mrs. Bennett I realized how much of an idiot I was. I'd barely even known Trent – and he was nothing like the guy I had thought he was."

"He gave you all these injuries, didn't he Jackie?" James said as he put a great deal of effort to keep the anger out of his voice though his voice still shook slightly. Jackie turned to look at him and slowly nodded.

James got out of his seat, his fists clenched at his sides as he began pacing the room. "I was stupid," Jackie whispered quietly as she watched him warily. James shook his head as red tinged the corner of his vision.

"No man has any right...any to hit their wife...girlfriend...any girl like that!" James ceased the need to hit something very great at that moment, but very much not wanting to scare Jackie anymore then she already was. "If anyone of my cousins – my sister! – came to me looking like that and said it was because of...I'd hunt him down and murder him. Bloody hell, if a girl came to me looking like that and said one of my cousins did that to them, I'd hunt them down and murder them!"

"You have a sister?" Jackie asked but James just waved her off, ignoring the fact that she didn't know about anymore family of his then those she had met on the beach – he'd never told her much of his life, afraid he'd let something slip about the magical world.

"All you have to do is fill out these forms and you are free to leave – as long as Mr..." The doctor said as she suddenly entered and looked at him quizzically and he muttered his last name "...as long as Mr. Potter escorts you." The doctor seemed to find nothing odd in the fact that James was absolutely livid. Then again, Jacklyn was a patient that had been abused by her spouse, he doubted anger was really that unusual when people came by and found out how their friends or family got into that condition. Either that or she'd been spying. OK, he was getting paranoid like his dad (though his dad had good reason). Then again...

The doctor handed Jacklyn the forms, who began filling them out the moment they touched her hand quite eager to get out of the place that she seemed to have been in for a bit. She turned to James, a look of approval in her eyes. Oh, she'd been so spying. Things must be slow that day.

"She's fit enough to go?" James asked as he eyed Jackie's condition. She sure didn't look it to him.

"Her most serious injuries had been her three cracked ribs, and they are for the most part healed, she'll just need to go easy on them for the next few weeks. Besides that, just normal everyday injuries – guaranteed more than one usually has at once. She'll need to go easy on her ankle for a while, and that cast should be able to come off in a few weeks – I'd have your local doctor keep an eye on it. The bruises will go away over time, along with the swelling. There's no lasting inner damage – well, physically at least," She gave a frown then a sigh as she glanced back at Jackie who was doing her best to ignore them. "I would suggest relaxation and nothing big for a while – and constant surveillance."

"Trust me, I'm not letting her out of my sight," James said making the doctor give him yet another look of approval and Jackie glance up at him in surprise. He just mouthed 'talk about it later' to her before looking back at the doctor who had turned to face Jackie.

"Excellent," said the doctor, taking the papers from Jackie and looking over them. "Everything seems in order. Your clothes are over there, and you can of course shower if you wish, and leave whenever you want, just make sure you check in with the receptionist before you go."

The two nodded as the doctor left the room. "So, you'll shower and everything, then we'll leave and stop to get something to eat and decide where we'll go from there," James said as Jackie gathered up her clothes.

"Thanks James – thanks for everything," Jackie said as she paused before the shower and James just smiled at her.

"No problem, I wasn't really doing anything else anyways, just shower and we'll talk about it later," He said waving her off.

"Ummmm..." Jackie said as she paused before the shower, blushing slightly, and it didn't take James much to realize why. The only thing dividing the shower from the room was a very thin, very transparent shower curtain.

James face heated up as he turned red. "Ah...I'll just...wait out here then," He said as he stumbled out of the room.

She giggled.

* * *

**Well, here it is, sorry, it's a bit later then I expected, even though I did say I'd take longer - though I'm still updating faster! My teachers are just being mean though...I finish two big assignments and small one (that I had all at once) give me exactly two days of relaxation, time to finish off the chapter I had started writing for The Lives and Lies of The Next Generation (which nobody seems to be reading still...and I'm also thinking of changing the name of...I got a good idea in the middle of the night, but I forgot to write it down when I woke up, and can't remember it for the life of me now) and start on this chapter, then they throw two more at me! (small ones mind you - but still, I have to do a poem in french and draw four cartoon strips on ancient Rome laws - and I can't draw for the life of me! Why do you think I write?) So I managed to finish this before I really had to look on them - my history teacher is slack on due dates, so I might be able to get another chapter out to you next weekend.**

**Oh, I also promised to tell you what my original plan for Insanity With a D was, didn't I? Well, Dell wasn't supposed to start liking Fred, but get a boyfriend, who hurt her so bad, then Fred found her on the grounds crying, brings her in and thats when she starts developing feelings for him, but hides them because she didn't want him to think he was a rebound guy or something and was trying to figure out if that was all that it was...pretty cliche, so I like the way I went better, in the end. I'm not sure where I planned to put Tyler and Roxanne in there, though. Whatever.**

**-Ley**


End file.
